


From Dorian

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Dejah x Cullen [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Cullen Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Cullen's name day present from Dorian isn't at all what he expected.





	From Dorian

It had been a long day for Cullen. All of them were long, but this one was especially so. It was his name day and all he wanted was to see Dejah. He’d been trying to catch even a moment alone with her all day but hadn’t been able to manage it. As the Inquisitor, she was as busy as he was, if not more so. He’d caught a glimpse of her once during the day, walking toward the training grounds with Dorian. They’d been talking animatedly, Dejah with a smile on her face. That wasn’t all that rare, but the genuineness of this smile struck him. They had a relationship that he tried not to be jealous of. 

Dejah had made it clear that Dorian would rather bed him than her, but that wasn’t where his jealousy came from. They were so close. A kind of closeness only obtained in combat. Every time she left Skyhold, Dorian was with her. He was jealous of the time they spent together, the opportunities to bond over a late night camp fire with that post-battle high. 

He’d caught her eye before she disappeared from sight and in that moment all of his jealousy faded away. She smiled again, but this was a different smile, one just for him. Her deep sea blue eyes were bright with love and even from the distance of the courtyard he could see the slight flush of her cheeks. 

It was well into the evening before he was able to get away from the reports. A dull ache in his head reminded him of his body’s constant request for lyrium. Some days it was easier to ignore than others and today the Maker was merciful. He removed his armor to dress in something more comfortable, a pair of leather pants and a cotton shirt that hung loose around his frame. 

As he made his way to the main keep he found very few people were out and about. Even from a distance he could hear the din from the tavern. One person was out and about though, apparently having just left the drinking establishment. Dorian paused and gave Cullen a flourishing smile. 

“My dear Commander. Happy name day. A pity we couldn’t hold a proper celebration for you.” 

“That really isn’t necessary.” Cullen said quickly, raising a hand. 

“Well, in any case.” Dorian seemed to just brush it off. “I’ve left your present with Dejah. I do hope that you like it.” 

“Ser Dorian, you really-”

“Please, I’ll hear nothing of it.” Dorian cut off quickly. “Besides, you should see what it is before you decide it wasn’t necessary.” He added cryptically. With another flash of brilliant white teeth he was walking away. 

“Do enjoy your night, Commander.” 

“You as well.” Cullen called after him. 

He climbed the steps quickly, despite his wariness. No one was around to catch him quietly unlocking the door to the Inquisitor’s private chambers in the great hall. Those stairs he climbed a little faster. The inner door was left unlocked and he opened it without knocking. 

“Dejah, are you awake?” He asked softly, closing the door gently behind him. The fire was roaring in the hearth, casting a bright light about the room. The doors to the balcony were open, the sheer curtains fluttering softly with the breeze. 

“I’m glad you're here!” Her bright voice called out from the adjoining room. “Dorian dropped off a present for you.” 

“So he told me.” Cullen removed his boots and socks and padded softly across the stone floor toward the fire place. 

“What do you think?” She asked. He could hear that she was standing in the doorway of the balcony and when he turned to face her was immediately struck speechless. 

Dejah’s raven black hair was tied into an elaborate braid that draped over her shoulder and fell nearly to her waist. Shining gold beads and ribbon were woven into the braid. A light gold color dusted her eyelids that made the blue of her eyes more intense. A wide gold cuff adorned one ear, a chain dangling to the earring in her lobe. Her full lips shone in the firelight. 

The top to her outfit wound around her neck and crossed her chest to cradle her breasts. The fabric seemed to be some sort of silk, adorned with bits of amber jewels and gold chains. A bronze cuff wrapped around her upper left arm, delicate chains dangling and catching the firelight. Her midriff was bare, the skin marred by a few scars that he loved to worship. A skirt fell low on her hips, the flowing silk caressing her curves. Decorated with the same gold chains and jewels, her legs sparkled like the night sky. The slit of the skirt ran nearly to the top and showed off a toned leg as she walked toward him. 

No, not walked. Glided. Her step was so smooth that the chains that hung from the front of her hips around to the back made no noise. A finger hooked into the silk at her collar bone and ran along the fabric until the tips of her fingers caressed the side of her breast. “He bought it for you but thought you might enjoy it more if I wore it.” She explained. For a moment, he had no idea what she had been talking about. She looked exotic and beautiful and like everything he’d ever dreamed of.

“He?” He asked breathlessly, drawing his eyes from her body to her face. She was blushing softly and he could see the barest hint of insecurity in her eyes. Did she think he wouldn’t like it? 

“Dorian!” She said with a laugh. She stopped a few feet from him, clasping her hands in front of her. 

He couldn’t bring himself to touch her. Like she was a wisp of a spirit that might disappear if he did. His eyes drank her in again, from the top of her head to the painted toes that peeked out from the bottom of the flowing skirt. 

“Cullen?” She asked hesitantly after another few moments of silence. Then, her tone growing worried. “Don’t you like it? It’s too much.” The last was a statement. She worried her fingers and lowered her chin. 

“Maker, no.” Cullen said quickly, reaching out to grasp her arm. He raiser her chin with this fingers as he stepped close to hold her against him. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” He breathed out against her lips before kissing her. 

The kiss started out gently, his fingers still under her chin. Soft and loving, until she responded to him. Once her lips moved against his he couldn’t contain himself anymore. The hand on her arm moved to her hips, fingers gripping to pull her hard against him. His fingers wound around her braid as his tongue demanded entry into her mouth. Her beautiful lips parted for him and he captured her moan as her hands lifted his shirt to rest her palms against his stomach. Her fingers teased the lines between his muscles, making them twitch. 

Quite suddenly, she pulled away from him, leaving him reaching for her. Her smile was wicked, her lips rosy from his kiss. 

“Mmmm, not so fast. There’s more that you haven’t even seen yet.” 

“Maker, save me. More?” He didn’t know if he could take any more. He was already painfully hard. It was amazing what she could do to him in such a short period of time. She laughed softly, a musical noise that he loved so very much. 

Dejah turned and walked toward the hearth. The chains jangled and he was sure she put extra sway into her hips. She leaned over, wiggling her ass in his direction. He let out a groan, scrubbing a hand over his face. She was exquisite. She returned to him, holding out a little box. 

“This one is from me.” She said with a nervous smile. She bit her lip as she watched him untie the ribbon and open the box. “I know that rings are kind of a big thing in Fereldan so I hope I didn’t overstep.” 

“This is beautiful.” He breathed, pulling a ring from the pouch of a velvet pillow. He held it up to the fire light to get a good look. It was a gold signet ring with the likeness of a roaring lion engraved on it. She smiled happily as he slid it on the middle finger of his right hand. 

“I enchanted it.” She explained, taking his hand to kiss the back of it gently. “Bellanaris lath.” She whispered against his skin. Cullen sucked in a breath when the ring pulsed for a moment like the beat of a heart. “Whenever I say that, the ring will pulse. That way you’ll know when I’m thinking of you, even if we’re far apart.” 

“What does it mean?” He asked, hooking a finger under her chin and pushing gently so that she looked up at him. 

“Eternal love.” 

Cullen shook his head, as if he couldn’t comprehend the miracle that was before him. “You are...Maker’s breath, you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me.” He said reverently. He leaned down to kiss her, slowly and softly. She sighed into his lips and slid one hand up to rest on his cheek. He covered it with his own and pulled away gently. “I love you, Dejah. So much.” 

“I love you too, Cullen. Happy name day.” She pulled her hand out from under his and then slowly pulled at the bottom of his shirt. “The fun has just begun though.” He raised his arms and she pulled it up and over his head, tossing it behind her. “I have plans for you.” 

“I like the sound of that.” His lips curved up into a crooked smile. She looked up at him through her dark lashes, smiling wickedly back at him. She kissed along his collarbone as her hands roamed his chest. She traced scars with the tips of her fingers, moved between the ridges of his muscles. 

Her lips moved slowly downward. She paused at one of his nipples to give it a love bite, making him shudder. He was having a hard time keeping his hands off of her but was enjoying her attentions far too much to interrupt.

She slowly sank to her knees, her long fingers working the laces of his pants. Her deep blue eyes looked up to find him watching her. She kept his gaze as she lowered his pants and smalls to wrap her hand around him. “Mmmm,” She hummed appreciatively, looking down. “You’re already so hard.” 

She pumped her hand over him slowly, her tongue peeking out from between her lips as if she was going to lick but she pulled away and looked back up at him. Cullen let out a breath he’d been holding in a huff of disappointment. 

Dejah laughed softly, bringing her other hand up to tease his balls as she stroked him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease you so.” She did lick him then, running her tongue around the head of his cock. He sucked in a sharp breath. 

“You’re worth every moment of waiting.” He groaned, watching her lavish attention on his cock. She took him between her lips, still pumping slowly with her hand. Dejah twirled her tongue around his head as she sucked, her cheeks hollowing slightly. 

His hand went to her hair, resting gently to feel her rhythm as she began to bob over him in time with her hand. It took everything in him not to thrust into her hot mouth. She had only ever done this to him but she was a quick study and creative as well. 

She released his cock from her lips with a little pop, raising it with her hand so that she could tease his balls with her tongue. Then she ran the flat of it up the underside to flick the head. He let out another groan, his knees bending slightly as if they might give way. 

Taking him into her mouth again she began to suck in earnest, sliding up and down the shaft while her hand tightened around the bask of his cock. She took him deeper than she had before and he moaned at the feel of the back of her throat against the head of his cock. His fingers buried in her hair as he watched his cock disappear into her mouth again and again. 

“Dejah, you’re going to make me come.” He warned, breathing out shakily. 

Her only response was to take his cock deep into her mouth and hum around him. He could feel it at the back of her throat, vibrating against the sensitive head. 

“Fuck!” He gasped out, unable to help the thrust of his hips as he spilled in her mouth. She continued to suck and stroke him through his orgasm, bringing out another moan. She pulled her mouth away slowly, being sure to clean up all of the seed that had spilled from him. 

He reached down to grab her shoulders and pulled her up for a searing kiss. She slid her arms around his neck and buried one hand into his hair. His hands roamed the naked expanse of her back, fingers trailing her spine. 

Taking a deep breath, he pulled away from her lips to rest his forehead against hers. “I’m not done with you, you know.” She whispered, brushing her nose against his. “Would you like a show while you recover?” She asked softly, pulling away from him. His fingers lingered on her skin until she was no longer within reach.

She waved at the chair near the fire. “Relax, love.” She urged, taking a few steps back, her eyes on him the whole time. He stepped out of his pants and smalls, settling into the plush seat. Her hips began to sway to some unheard tune, slowly at first, then more pronounced. Her hands fell to her hips and then slowly ran up her sides, drawing over her breasts. 

She sensually slid them back down, one hand undoing the clasp that held the fluid silk skirt on. She let it drop to the floor, revealing the skimpy underwear beneath. No more than a small triangle of fabric at the front. She turned away from him, showing her bare ass which she thrust out just slightly. She reached behind her neck and untied the top, widing it around her body to free her breasts. 

Cullen watched all of this with rapt fascination. No one had ever done this for him before. Such a sensual show all for his pleasure. He knew every inch of her body but when she unwrapped it this way it was like a whole new world to explore. 

She turned back to him and walked slowly toward the chair. She slid one hand over her stomach, moving downwards. She dipped her fingers under the fabric and moaned softly. When she pulled her hand out, her middle finger came back slick. She met his eyes as she wet her lips with it, stalking toward him like a cat. 

Leaning over she kissed him gently, letting him taste her. His tongue snaked out to run along her lips. She stood back up, noticing with satisfaction that he was already rock hard again. “Would you like to do the honors?” She asked, hooking her thumb under the band of the smalls and sliding along it. 

He sat up in the chair and reached for her, hands gripping her hips to bring her closer. She moved to stand between his legs, sliding her hands through his hair. As his thumbs hooked over the smalls, his mouth went to one breast. He lavished attention on her nipple, teasing the dusky rose peak with his tongue and teeth. She moaned softly, hand tightening in his hair. 

He slowly pushed the last of her exotic outfit down her long legs, leaving her clad in gold jewelry and firelight. He pulled his mouth away from her and sat back, eyes roaming her body unabashedly. 

“I know I’ve told you before, but you are so beautiful.” He said softly past the tightness in his throat. “And I want you so badly.” 

She climbed onto the chair with him, knees wedged between his thighs and the arms of the chair. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. “Do you?” She asked, brushing his hair back into place with one hand. The hand slid down between them and she took him in hand again. She stroked softly and adjusted her hips. Using the head of his cock she parted the wet lips of her sex to tease her clit, making them both moan. 

She leaned in close, sliding him against her to wet his length as she whispered in his ear. “Do you want to feel my hot cunt around your aching cock?” 

“Fuck!” He gasped out, hands knuckle white where they gripped the arm of the chair. He wasn’t prone to swearing but he’d already slipped up twice tonight. She had a way of bringing it out of him. “Maker, you know I do.” 

“Tell me you love me?” She asked, drawing back to look into his eyes as she rested the head of his erection against her entrance. 

“I love you, Dejah.” He said as she slowly moved down over him, taking him inch by agonizing inch. She moaned and bit her lip, her gaze never leaving his. Her slow descent allowed her to feel the delicious stretch as her body opened to accept him. She savored every moment as she took him to the hilt, rolling her hips. 

He groaned, his fingers digging into her hips and closed his eyes. “You feel amazing.” He moaned out. She began to ride him slowly, rolling her hips. He opened his eyes to watch her face. “And you look so beautiful riding me like that.” One hand ran through his hair, gripping at the back of his head. Dejah pressed herself close to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip. When she pulled away he released her hips, one hand moving to her breast. 

“Faster.” He urged, pinching her nipple and making her gasp. She complied, gripping the back of the chair for more leverage. Her dark blue eyes were intense, sparkling in the firelight of the hearth. She was so stunning and everything he wanted and completely his. 

“Cullen, I’m so close.” She moaned, making a shock of pleasure course through him. 

“Then come for me.” He squeezed her breast again, watching the pleasure flit across her features. 

“This is supposed to be for you.” She breathed, clearly trying to hold back for him. 

“It will be for me.” He assured her, his voice husky and low. “Feeling you come undone around my cock will-” He was cut off when she clenched around him after finding her clit with her fingers. 

His head fell back against the chair and he groaned. “Dejah, just like that. Please don’t stop.” 

He ran his fingers down her cheek and she caught his hand. She waited until his eyes were on hers and then drew his middle finger into her mouth. She suckled gently, teasing the pad with her teeth and tongue. She drew it out of her mouth slowly, licking the tip. 

“Fuck.” Cullen groaned again, bucking his hips up against her. Now he was the one trying to hold back. 

Dejah ground her hips against him, fingers drawing tight circles around her clit, making her clench around him. “I’m coming!” She gasped breathlessly, her knees gripping his hips tightly. When she cried out his name as she came undone, it pushed him into his release. 

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her tight against him. He buried his face in her hair as he spilled inside of her, cock twitching as her legs quivered against his. “Maker, save me.” He breathed against her cheek as he moved to kiss her. 

Pulling away, he loosened his arms around her. “That was the best present I’ve ever been given.” He smiled. 

“It’s the gift that keeps on giving. All night if you’d like.” She smiled back, lips turned up mischievously. 

He closed his eyes briefly with a groan. “You will be the death of me.” 

“I mean, if you had to choose…” She left off. 

He chuckled. “I would absolutely choose death by you.” 

She kissed him gently and moved off of the chair. She watched him recline back, enjoying the way his muscles shifted beneath his skin. She loved the look of him, so relaxed and carefree for a moment in his busy life. She bit her lip, walking backwards toward the bed.

“Would you care to join me?” She asked, raising a delicate brow. 

He surged off the chair and toward her, pushing her back onto the bed and settling over her with a wicked grin. She laughed and wriggled beneath him, feeling him hardening again. 

“I love you. Happy name day.” She said, running her hands over his chest. 

“Happy name day, indeed.” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her. 

\-----

As he walked through the keep, an odd sensation brought him up short. The ring on his finger pulsed gently and he smiled. She’d said the trigger words, probably as soon as she’d woken up and found him gone already for the day. He planned on seeing her later so he wanted to get started on his work as soon as possible. He just had one errand to run. 

Cullen found Dorian in his usual spot, reading in a plush armchair in the upper levels of the library. The mage smiled and settled the book on his lap. 

“I wanted to thank you. For the present.” Cullen smiled awkwardly. “It was...just what I wanted.” 

Dorian laughed and winked. “I know what a man wants. Even a straight one.”

Cullen cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. “Yes, clearly you do. Thank you again.” 

“You’re very welcome, Commander.” Dorian said graciously, standing and offering his hand. 

Cullen took it and shook his hand warmly. “If you might have suggestions for how I could repay her on her name day, I would be very grateful.” 

“Oh, now that sounds like fun.” Dorian grinned, gripping his chin between his thumb and bent index finger. “I will give that some hard thought.” He promised. 

Still blushing, Cullen nodded. “Have a good day, Ser Dorian.” 

“Please, I think we can do away with the formalities now. Besides, we’re the two most important men in Dejah’s life, shouldn’t we get to know each other better?”

“You bring up a very good point.” Cullen agreed. “Perhaps we could talk over a game sometime this afternoon?” 

“Sounds fantastic.” Dorian said brightly. “Now, you must have work to do. I won’t keep you any longer.” 

“Until later, Dorian.” It seemed weird to drop the formality but Dorian had a point. Dejah would probably like nothing more than for them to be better friends. 

And, Maker knew, he would do anything for that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love comments to let me know how I'm doing. Also, if you have a burning prompt you'd love to see, leave that as well and I'll do what I can!


End file.
